We hold each other
by OftenInTheDepthsOfMisery
Summary: Slight A/U with season 5 references. Alex and Piper are on the outs but will Alex's bold actions cause Piper to stay away for good or come back to her love?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so what were you looking at getting done today?" _Jake,_ the burley, dark haired, man stood in front of his desk. It was full of sketches, pencils, and other various drawing utensils.

"Well, it sounds kind of cliché, but I want to get the phrase ' **love is pain'** on my forearm."

"That's it? Any flowers or designs to add onto it?" he questions easily, sizing up her arm to picture just the right size of the tattoo.

"Surprise me, just nothing huge, or overly girly." Alex replied, seating herself in the large leather chair in front of the wooden desk.

"You got it." Jake replied, already grabbing supplies scattered around the desk.

A solid 15 minutes pass before he brings a paper over to the tall woman.

"Thoughts?" He asks as he gives her the paper.

"Perfect. Lets do it." Alex flashes a brilliant smile.

He sets up the machine, opening new products for proper sterilization.

"Can I ask the meaning behind it?"

"There isn't one." Alex lies, not wanting to explain herself to a stranger.

"Surely you must have some sort of reason or story?" He tries to make small talk, probably just trying to get a better tip.

Alex rolls her eyes quickly, not letting him see. She rolls her sleeve up, allowing him to start prepping the inside of her arm. He uses a clean razor to shave any hair and wipes the area down.

She takes a deep breathe. _'fuck it'_

"Well, my girlfriend got a tattoo on the back of her neck." Her mouth tightens to a straight line. She lets out a forced chuckle as she recalls the event. "She calls it a beauty fish. Its supposed to remind me of the beauty in life or some shit." Alex tries to play it off like she doesn't care.

"So, I'm getting this as a sort of, 'fuck you' to her." She adds with a small grin of triumph.

"You're girlfriend hm?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all gay, like all the time" Alex misinterpreted his question as hitting on her.

"Oh no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, you seem to have a lot of… anger? Towards her. Enough to get a tattoo out of spite at least, but she's still you're girlfriend?"

Alex didn't want to clarify there messy situation, she let it go and didn't respond. He started the machine and pressed the tattoo gun into her skin. The familiar sharp stinging felt nice at first. She let the loud buzz cloud her mind, getting rid of her solemn thoughts.

…..

Alex leaves the shop shortly after he finishes and makes her way to the familiar trailer home of her childhood. She enters without knocking, kicks off her shoes and throws her jacket on the old, tattered couch.

"Hey ma!" Alex calls out, not very loudly as the place is pretty small.

"Hi baby" Diane pulls Alex into a big hug, welcoming her home.

It takes her about 2 seconds to notice there's something under Alex's sleeve.

"Really Al?" Diane yanks up Alex's sleeve to reveal her freshly added art.

"What? It's not like its my first one!" She pulls away from her mom enough to recover the tattoo. She sits down at their small table and scoops out a large portion of her mom's fresh made casserole.

"I don't know what is going on with you two but, just tell me you'll make up with her soon? You are so happy when you're with her." Diane pleads softly, joining her daughter at the table. She knew it had to do with Piper. Not only for the fact that Alex showed up alone, but the tattoo as well.

Alex sighs heavily.

"I don't know if that will happen this time mom, she's really mad."

"Well what did you do?"

"I think its more like what I didn't do." Alex frowns.

Diane waits for her to continue.

"Piper's been begging for attention and I've just been too busy with work to play house with her and… well… she left."

"Well, what the hell ya waiting for? Get her back!"

"I don't think she wants me back, that's the issue."

"She does, she just wants you to put in some effort and show her." Diane replies reassuringly.

"I love her." Alex speaks softly, clearly wounded. "I don't know… something happens when I hold her, she keeps my heart from getting older." Alex smiles to herself, knowing her mom wouldn't make fun of her cheesiness. She's the only person who Alex could act like a child again in front of. There were no walls up with her mom.

Diane just listens.

"Whenever we used to fight, her rule was that we always had to sleep in the same bed. No matter how mad we were, never sleep apart. I think she was afraid we'd end up like her parents, living in separate rooms." Alex laughed to herself lightly. "We would just hold each other until the anger melted and we would just end up laughing at how stupid the fight was."

"Everything is different now." She continues. "I let her leave, I mean I begged her to stay, but I didn't chase her." She frowns and stares at her food, just picking at it.

"What's meant to be will find a way, just remember to apologize when you're wrong. It's all you can do." Diane offers in response.

Alex nods and they finish dinner without another word on the subject. The catch up like old friends and as the night goes on, Alex gets ready to go back to her apartment in the city.

"Don't let her slip away, okay?" Diane hugs Alex goodbye and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Alex doesn't reply.

"Love ya" Diane calls out as she walks to her car.

"Love ya too mom, see ya in a couple days." Alex calls back out.

Alex glances at the clock. 1:24 am. She's made her way through a half bottle of whisky and didn't have plans of stopping. She clumsily fishes the phone out of her back pocket and it takes three attempts before she can manage to unlock it.

Somehow she finds Piper's number and calls.

 _Ring ring.._

 _Ring ring.._

It goes on until she hears a familiar voice.

"You've reached Piper, leave me a message!" The blonde's prerecorded voice cheerfully calls out.

A small dial tone beeps, signaling Alex to speak.

"Hey there, Pipes" She slurs out.

She waits another moment before continuing.

"I got a tattoo today! For ou! You!" She corrects herself as best she can.

"You know, I miss you a lot." Alex sets the bottle on the coffee table and slides off the couch to the floor. Her knees sit up against her chest and she tries her best to speak clearly into the phone.

"I wish they made a build a bear, except for girls." Alex mumbles on. "Build a girl!" She laughs too loud at her own joke. "I would build you, my perfect girl." She cooes into the phone. "why didn't we just hold each other like we always do? Why are you not here?" She questions drunkenly, switching topics randomly. "I know we've been through a lot, but I need you. Please come back. I need you" she repeats almost incoherently. She doesn't speak again for another long moment.

" _Can I stop the flow of time, Can I swim in your divine?"_ Alex hums to herself, into the phone. A song she's had on repeat for the last three days.

" _Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place"_

Alex attempts to hit a high note, now full on auditioning for American Idol into Piper's voicemail.

" _you're the only one for me, I'm never gonna say no"_ She adds softly. "Okay" She goes back to her normal voice. "I'm tired, I gotta go." Alex's eyes a closed as she finished her thoughts.

"Bye Pipes, love you" Alex hiccups and manages to end the long voicemail. Her phone falls to the floor as she leans against the couch sleepily.

She dozes off without another thought of the blonde.

….

Alex stirs awake, sun shining on her face through her living room window. She picks her head up slowly. Her neck is still and her head throbbing. She realizes what annoying sound caused her to wake up. It's her cell phone's incessant ringing.

Piper.

Alex freezes.


	2. I'm on my way

"...Hello?" the raspy morning voice broke as she spoke. Alex tries to clear her throat quickly, while the drunken memories of the previous night flooded her brain.

"Oh, well, it's good to know your alive. After that beautiful rendition you left on my voicemail last night, I thought for sure I would have to call all the hospitals in the area; clearly you must have been on the brim of alcohol poisoning to try to hit that high note." A familiar voice replies.

"Piper… I.. I didn't think I would hear from you, at least not this soon." The green eyed woman ignores the jabs at her inebriated inspired singing.

"Well, I thought I should at least return your call. You know, just to make sure you were alive." The blonde quickly justifies herself. "Is there something you needed…? Because I thought I made it very clear that we are done Alex." The once joking tone turns cold at a rapid pace.

"Pipes, I'm sorry. Seriously, please, I majorly fucked up, I realize that and it can't be too late. I love you, Piper.." Alex hesitates, swallowing any ounce of pride she has left. "Piper, I need you. You are my entire world and I don't know how to function without you."

The line remains silent, far too long for Alex's anxiety.

She closes her eyes, trying to prepare herself for the impending rejection. She knows it's different this time. She knows she crossed a line.

"Prove it." The words come through the receiver confidently.

"H-how?" Alex sits up quickly, immediately regretting such a sudden movement. Her stomach turns and her head pulsates at every sound and the bright light beaming through the window of her living room. She finds her glasses on the floor next to the bottle of vodka she almost finished. As she places them on her head, she tries to rack her brain to find an action bold enough to 'prove herself'.

"Well, normally I'd say figure it out, but I'll go a little easier on you since you've clearly had quite a night." Piper responds effortlessly. Without missing a beat she continues. "Quit your job."

"Quit? How am I supposed to pay bills?" Alex asks with a mild concerned tone seeping through.

"I don't know, apply to other places? If you're serious and you want me back. Quit." Piper commands once again. "I'll come back home and help with the bills until you can find something that doesn't require you to be so stressed and busy all hours of the day, every day of the week." The blonde lacks any sign of wavering.

Alex's heart rate quickens when she hears the blonde say she will come back _home. Our home. Where you belong. She thinks quietly._

"Okay. done." Alex doesn't take more than two seconds to consider the obligation. Surely everything she has worked towards in her company for the past 5 years will go straight down the drain, but there is no doubt in her mind it's the right thing to do to get Piper back.

" _Really?_ I'm not kidding Alex, I swear I won't come back if you do not quit." Piper asks, not expecting such a sudden, positive answer.

"I miss the fuck out of you, so yes really. I'll send my two week notice in today... please come home." She adds softly toward the end.

Piper pauses a moment and Alex silently prays to herself that the blonde was serious.

"I'm on my way, Alex."

Without another word, Alex lets out the longest sigh of relief she has felt in over two weeks.

She falls back onto the leather couch with her eyes closed, letting every body ache, muscle tension and worry roll off her in waves.

The raven haired woman paces around the apartment, cleaning up the mountains of clutter that accumulated over the past few weeks. Empty bottles of alcohol, endless takeout containers and stacks of books scattered throughout the rooms.

She sprints around the room, despite the nagging pain in her head and body from the unpleasantries of Drunk Alex's idea of a fun night.

She hears a car pull up as she finishes wiping the counters down to get a cleaner smell into the air. Alex wasn't ready to fully admit how much of a mess she was without Piper.

As the blonde walks up the three concrete steps, Alex meets her half way, flinging the door open, successfully startling Piper.

"Jesus Alex, in a hurry?" She smiles at the taller woman.

Alex cant help herself. She takes one large stride out of the doorframe and into the personal space of the younger woman. Piper barely has time to react, setting down her suitcases seconds before she's pulled into a bear hug.

She inhales Alex's scent and can't stop the sigh of comfort she feels to have this embrace that she was craving for months on end. An embrace that radiated love, affection and attention. She basked in the moment, letting Alex squeeze her tighter than normal.

"I'm so sorry Piper, things are going to change. You deserve more love and attention. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize how much I was hurting you." Alex lessens her hold without removing her arms completely.

"Why don't you show me how much you appreciate me by bringing me inside." Pipers voice lowers an octave, causing the fine hairs to stand on Alex's arms.

Her green eyes search Pipers blue eyes, narrowing as she read the lust filled expression the blonde can no longer conceal.

Alex quickly grabs the two large suitcases, sticking them just inside the door and without another moment to waste, she grabs Piper by the waist. Their lips meet and mold into each other's. The familiarity and softness causes both of their hearts to race. Alex hikes the younger woman up to support her weight as she wraps her long legs around Alex's hips. She guides them toward the bedroom, trying not to stumble into anything as their frantic kissing turns messier with need.

Alex allows piper to fall back from her grip onto the King bed beneath her. She takes the moment while Piper marvels up at her to remove her T-shirt, revealing a black bra that the blonde had dubbed as her all time favorite.

Pipers tongue darts out quickly over her bottom lip before biting down at the view.

The famous smirk she receives from the standing woman causes a sudden pang of excitement to ripple through her body. Piper lets her fingers travel toward her own jeans. She waits until Alex's eyes flicker down to the movement and she proceeds to unbutton and unzip them at a slightly slower pace.

She watches the raven haired woman's expression while she moves one hand down to slide beneath her lacy underwear, that Alex is sure she wore on purpose. A soft moan comes from the blonde as she hits the aching touch she feels growing rapidly.

Alex doesn't move, she wants nothing more than to continue watching Piper but she also has a demand growing inside her to be the one that gives Piper the relief she craves. After another minute of studying Pipers every movement, she carefully and gracefully hooks her fingers on both sides of the blondes jeans and pulls them off in one fluid movement.

The sudden movement causes a pause of ministrations from the blonde. She stops her hand, but keeps it in place, knowing it will drive Alex absolutely wild.

The taller woman hands slide up Pipers abdomen under her shirt to meet a thin bra. She easily snakes under it to allow her hand to form over Pipers breast. The soft squeeze she gives causes another unexpected moan to rise out of the blondes throat. She notices the hand below her that regains movement at a quicker pace. Alex quickly grabs her wrist and gently but firmly removes it.

"Ah ah ah" Alex clicks her tongue and shakes her head quickly. "This" she uses the hand once grasping at Pipers breast to now cover the thin fabric over the blondes center.

"This is all _mine. I_ will be the one that touches it, in any way I please." She commands the blonde who fights the waves of excitement at all the attention and possessiveness Alex is giving her.

She loves to be commanded by her. It takes no effort to give in completely, raising her hands on either side of her head, signaling Alex to do as she pleases with her.

The taller woman smiles devilishly, loving how submissive Piper is. She briefly considers teasing piper but she wants to show the blonde how apologetic she really is and is desperate to reconnect their closeness.

"Because I also want you to know how much I love and adore you, luckily for you, I won't make you wait… too long." She smiles softer, lowering herself over the blonde. Her mouth places softer kisses on Pipers tanned skin above her navel. She works her way down, letting her hands roam all over her body, stimulating every nerve end in Pipers body.

Her face is inches from the thin black fabric and the younger woman begins to squirm underneath her. Alex places a hand on her abdomen, lightly but firmly holding Piper's restless body down.

She uses her free hand to lightly travel up her left thigh, grazing the junction where her leg and pelvis meet. Two long fingers trace patterns on the lace, admiring every detail. She pulls the fabric to the side, revealing glistening lip. Pipers breath begins to labor as she feels Alex's two fingers slide easily through her, just barely allowing the tips inside. She starts at the warm entrance where most of the wetness is accumulating. She coats her skilled fingers easily and drags them toward her clit, earning a delightfully pleasant gasp from the woman under her. Alex makes the same movement once more, pushing her fingers a little deeper before removing most of them and traveling up to her clit once more to circle over the bundle of nerves once more. Just as Piper is ready to let out a moan of appreciation, Alex swiftly returns to the warm entrance below and makes no hesitation to insert both coated fingers into Piper to their full extent. A mix between a gasp and moan escapes Pipers throat and her back arches off the bed. Alex leaves them there for a moment, letting Piper enjoy every second.

"Mmm, all this for me? I guess you missed me too huh? Jesus, you're so fucking wet Piper.

She repeats the motion again and on the third reentry, she curls her fingers upward, hitting the soft spot on Pipers inner walls that Alex knows drives Piper absolutely mad. Her tongue also joins the fun at the exact moment. She sets a rhythm for both her hand and tongue, giving equal stimulation from both. It takes less than two minutes before Pipers breathing is shallow and the long string of moans turns into a scream of pleasure as Alex brings her to the cusp of her orgasm. The taller woman speeds up right as she feels Pipers walls clenching down and her rib cage rises, trying to pull in all the air she can.

The blondes body goes stiff and she lets out one final, very loud' "Fuckkkk, Oh God Alex, don't stop, oh fuck, I'm gonna come!"

Her body stiffens instantly and all the pressure from her core rises through her throat to give off the loudest moan Alex has ever heard from the blonde.

Alex continues until Piper's body starts to shake and go limp. The release signals the taller woman to slow down to a near stop, not wanting to overstimulate Piper and ruin the post orgasm bliss. She gives one more long lick over Piper, resulting in an visable shudder from the blonde. Alex climbs upward, leaving small kisses up the blondes body as she lays next to the tired woman. Piper smiles sleepily, knowing Alex is next to her.

"That, was just what I needed." The blonde mumbles barely audibly as she turns to cuddle into Alex's chest.

"I love you, I'm so glad your home." She closes her eyes. "I'm going to make sure you never feel like you have to leave again. I promise." Alex kisses her forehead and gently rakes her fingers through the soft hair, earning small hums of appreciation.

"I love you too" Piper replies against Alex's warm neck where she's taken up residency. She knows somewhere in the blissfully sleepy brain that the older woman needs to hear it back.

The words aren't clear but Alex knows what she said and holds her tightly. She smiles and lays peacefully, enjoying every moment of the blonde she can, making up for lost time.

 **A/N: So I just decided to add this random chapter ha, its been quite a while since I've written anything!**


End file.
